


Alumni

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Performing Arts, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just seeing Alex Newell singing with Samantha Marie Ware gave me (us) feels and I couldn't resist the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alumni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Januarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/gifts).



Jane is walking in the hallway when she hears the end of what is a truly epic rendition of “I know where I’ve been”, and she simply glances through the window into the auditorium to see who possesses such a voice. **  
**

She sees Mr. Shuester, and she sees Mr. Beiste, and she sees the choir, and she sees the black girl–barely older than her, but what a stage presence–and Jane can feel her throat closing up because of the emotions this singer awakens in her heart.

That’s when she makes a promise to herself:to keep honing her craft until she too can move her audience.

—

_3 years later_

“Hi, I’m Jane Hayward, and I am here to audition for a possibility to duet with Ms. Adams.”

A rich laughter replies to her introduction, and a young woman leans into the spotlight from the audience. “No need to be so formal, Ms. Hayward,” she tells her, and Jane already loses some of her tension. “What are you going to sing?”

Jane smiles. “‘I Know Where I’ve Been’, from Hairspray.”

The woman lifts one eyebrow, in challenge or in respect still to be determined. “Let’s see what you can do.”

Jane lets the music start, and closes her eyes as she pulls her emotions and her memories out of her guts to pour into her voice.

She may not have an impressive choir backing her up, but she does her best to emulate the depth of emotions she had seen in the auditorium back in her Junior year.

Jane does lose some of her focus when the young woman struts on stage to harmonize with her on the crescendo, and if she may say so herself, they sound amazing [together](http://41.media.tumblr.com/dceef79d285ae5d0e1968281b1e9d3a9/tumblr_ns2ob0wDVv1rx1b5eo4_250.jpg).

Both strong voices, but in a complementary way.

The music echoes in the room before someone starts clapping in the shadows, a man coming out of the darkness to smile at them.

“You girls killed it!” he exclaims before turning to Jane’s partner. “My opinion is obvious, but what do you think, Une?”

Jane turns to Une–Unique Adams, she assumes–with a tentative smile and Unique beams at her.

“Come here, sister, we’re going to rock the world!”

—

_2 more years later_

“Jane!”

Jane is still riding the high of the concert–opening for Beyoncé, Nicki and Rihanna’s tour in the U.S., who would have thought? Who is she kidding, Unique always said that they would get there–when she hears a familiar voice calling her name.

Turning around, she beams at her former mentors. “Mr. Hummel! Mr. Anderson!” she calls back, unable to shake the old habit.

The two men laughs, more handsome than ever–now that she thinks about it, Mason is looking more and more like a mix of them both, tall like Mr. Hummel, curly-wavy hair like Mr. Anderson.

Not that she’s complaining, her boyfriend is one handsome bird.

“Please Jane,” Kurt says, reaching for her shoulder, “I think you can call us Kurt and Blaine now.”

“It’s going to take me a while,” she replies, feeling her cheeks heating up.

“Well, if it isn’t the most diva to reign over McKinley after Unique!”

Mr. Anderson–Blaine, dammit–looks over his shoulder and smiles at Unique with a big grin.

What?

“Well, if it isn’t the next Queen Bee herself,” he replies, pulling Unique into a fierce hug.

What?!

“You guys know each other?”

Unique looks at her after pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt’s cheek. “Well of course, I went to McKinley because of this one,” she replies, patting Kurt’s shoulder, “and competed alongside this one during his Senior year,” pinching Blaine’s cheek.

“Oh my God.”

“Now my question is how you know the two lovebirds.”

“Mr. Hum– _Kurt_ was my Glee coach,” Jane answers, closing her eyes on her almost faux-pas. “And M– _Blaine_ tried to get me into the Warblers, which I never thank him for properly now that I think about it,” she adds, turning to Blaine who waves it off.

“So we’re both McKinley Alumni,” Unique muses, coming to her side. “I wonder how it never came up.”

“Or how your boyfriends never thought of telling you,” Kurt says, nodding his chin behind them.

They turn, only to find Ryder and Mason in a deep, boisterous conversation.

“Because Mason …?” Unique asks and Jane nods.

“Maybe they thought we knew?” she asks rhetorically and Unique smothers a giggle into her shoulder.

“Probably,” she says, “or they both just focused on how talented their respective partner is.”

“That would be even more probable,” Jane muses before focusing on the present. “Come on,” she tells Kurt and Blaine, “let’s enjoy the concert and we’ll celebrate after!”

“Let’s do that,” Kurt replies with his gentle smile that still brings a blush to her cheeks.

Yep, still not over that particular crush.

Even with them being married, and with the baby on the way, and the way some people are looking at Kurt and-or Blaine with respect when they recognize them.

But then again, some people from faraway seats are looking at her and Unique with the same respect, aren’t they.

**_Whether you’re high or low_ **

**_You gotta tip on the tightrope_ **

The lyrics and the memory of her audition for the Warblers pop up in her head and she glances at Blaine who is mouthing the words to Nicki’s part against Kurt’s cheek, his arms around Kurt’s waist.

Yep, they still have a lot of work to do, but when she looks at the best that McKinley has produced, she can’t wait to add her name and Unique’s to the list of over-achievers.


End file.
